starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гипердвигатель
Будем надеяться, дроиды смогут это починить. Эта статья находится в процессе активного редактирования. Пожалуйста, редактируйте её, дабы помочь в переводе данной статьи. Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Первое Издание''}}, p. 54–58}} |culture= |creators= |created= |modifier= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners= |locations= |cost= |value= |hidet=1 |structure= |size= |length= |width= |height= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings= |hideu= |purpose=Межзвёздные путешествия |heritage= |era= |affiliation= }} Гипердвигатель или гипердрайв — жизненно важная часть звездолёта, позволявшая кораблю входить в гиперпространство и пересекать огромные расстояния быстрее скорости света. Таким образом, гипердвигатель являлся одной из ключевых технологий в создании межпланетного общения, торговли и войны. Его конструкция и принцип работы были основаны на теории гиперпривода. Этот термин использовался для описания двигателя и всех его компонентов, необходимых для его использования, таких как мотивационный гипердвигатель и управляющий гипердвигатель. Гипердвигатель состоит в основном из сплава титана и хрома, которое было разработано специально для гипердрайва. Оно давало им возможность противостоять постоянным воздействиям, вызванными путешествиями между измерениями реального космоса и гиперпространства. Гипердрайвы позволяли путешественникам пересечь галактику диаметром более 120000 световых лет всего за несколько часов или дней, точное время в пути зависело от ряда факторов: места назначения, места вылета, маршрута и класса гипердвигателя. Принцип работы После получения системой команды от пилота корабля процесс гиперпространственного скачка начинался со сбора гамма-излучения на поле проводника. Мотивация наращивала и изменяла энергию в термоядерном реакторе через несколько километров сверхпроводящей проволоки, скрученной в петлю. Для входа в гиперпространство ускорители гипердвигателя обеспечивались энергией из ионизационной камеры с начала зажигания, что позволяло вызвать излучения флуктуации в пространственно-временном континууме, а также позволяло кораблю двигаться через флуктуации в гиперпространстве. Инерциальные амортизаторы использовались для защиты судна, экипажа и груза от сплющивания из-за огромного ускорения. После того как происходил вход в гиперпространство, поле квантового генератора помогало стабилизировать судно и удерживало его от преждевременного выхода из альтернативного измерения. Щиты также защищали корабль от смертельного столкновения с межзвёздным газом и частицами тёмной материи. Для предотвращения релятивистского течения времени в гиперпространстве корабли использовали застой поля, настроенный на гипердвигатель. Это сохраняло стандартное галактическое время для экипажа и груза. thumb|left|«[[Тысячелетний сокол» совершает прыжок в «гипер»]] Некоторые гипердрайвы использовали в качестве топлива антивещество, хранившееся в специальных ловушках антиматерии, хотя остаётся неясным, как оно было интегрировано с другими механизмами гипердвигателя. При выходе из гиперпространства для замедления космического корабля использовалась неизвестная технология. Известно только, что и при входе, и при выходе из гиперпространства создавалось излучение, которое часто использовалось планетарными таможенными органами для разведки движения флота. Другие технологии, такие как 4-осевой стабилизатор и регулятор гипердвигателя предохраняли корабль от разрыва на части при путешествии через гиперпространство. Для предотвращения перегрева в некоторых гипердрайвах использовали защиту от перегрева: аллювиальные амортизаторы для регулирования потока ионов и обеспечения сверхсветовой тяги. Гипердвигатель может инициировать прыжок в гиперпространство, только когда корабль достаточно свободен от гравитационного притяжения крупного небесного тела. Субсветовые двигатели использовались для освобождения корабля от гравитации задолго до того, как корабль мог прыгать. Гипердрайвы включали автоматическую защиту для предотвращения столкновения в случае астронавигационной ошибки. Некоторые системы позволяли выключать систему безопасности, но это, как известно, часто имело катастрофические последствия. Неясно, использовали ли юужань-вонги для сверхсветовых перелётов те же принципы гипердвигателя, заменяя механические части на органических существ, или они опирались на совершенно иной внегалактический способ сверхсветового передвижения. История Возможно, первый гипердвигатель был лучом гиперкосмического трактора, которые использовались Небожителями в 1000000 ДБЯ. Ранние гиперприводы требовали огромного количества сил. Этот вид гипердвигателя устарел также как и Гиперврата, действие которых основывалось на подобном принципе. Хотя межзвёздные путешествия были открыты расой колами почти за сто тысяч лет ДБЯ, пока не известно, если они разработали истинный гипердвигатель, почему они вскоре отказались от своих межзвездных путешествий, может чтобы сосредоточиться на других научных и психических занятиях. Первая известная звёздная карта для использования гиперпространства была разработана рассой раката, которые построили свою Бесконечную империю с помощью технологий с использованием темной стороны Силы и путешествий через гиперпространство. Люди разработали спальные суда для многолетних перелётов и начали исследовать звезды, а затем гиперпространственные пушки, которые отправляли корабли в гиперпространство, прежде, чем они, в свою очередь обнаружили гипердвигатель. В тоже время, что и деваронцы и госсамы разработали гипердвигатель и начали исследовать Галактику. Около 25053 ДБЯ, почти двести лет после падения Бесконечной Империи, народы планеты Кореллии и Дуро, наконец, открыли методы работы с Силой и настроили компоненты технологии раката и подготовили свою версию гипердвигателя; дуросы также самостоятельно создали такие обходные пути. В течение двадцати лет технология была стабилизирована к общему пользованию, и кореллиане начали продавать гипердрайвы в близлежащие звёздные системы. Развитие гипердвигателя не ограничивается Центральными Мирами. Тионцы из скопления Тион разработали свою собственную версию гипердвигателя путём слияния технологии раката с гиперпространственными маяками с фиксированными местами, что позволило совершать поездки в пределах определенной области, но было опасно выходить за пределы сети маяков. Это держало тионцев изолированными от остальной части Галактики на протяжении тысячелетий, хотя они иногда сталкивались с растущей Империей хаттов. Таким образом, в Экспансионистскую эпоху, эпоху колонизации, разведки и объединения семена Галактической Республики были посеяны между Центральными Мирами, такими как Корусант, Альдераан, Кореллия, Дуро и Чандрила. В Республике новые члены получили доступ к технологии гипердвигателя, предоставляющайся первыми производителями такими как: Alderaan Royal Engineers, Core Galaxy Systems, Corellian Engineering Corporation и Rendili StarDrive. Исследователи начали тестировать область гиперпространства в то время как старатели пытались получить права на выгодные маршруты. Исследование гиперкосмоса это был рискованный, но прибыльный бизнес. Развитие Пермелианского торгового маршрута и Кореллианского пути создали устойчивую систему ранних путешествий. Космические карты стали ценным товаром с исследованием новых планет и регионов. В Республике начали обрабатывать невероятное приток новой информации, Республиканское космическое бюро было создано на Корусанте как навигационный центр Республики с координатой ноль-ноль-ноль. Космическое бюро боролось с частным управлением информацией о гиперпутях и создали защищённый набор маяков для основных путей с целью освобождения их от контроля частными организациями. Эта технология позволила галактической экономике сформировать и подпитывать единую валюту и единый язык. В то же время появление технологии гипердвигателя для воюющих миров, таких как Андо, привело к катастрофическим последствиям. С течением времени гипердвигатель становился всё более обыденным явлением. В основе ранней Республики, Великой гиперпространственной войны и последующего расширения, лежал гипердрайв, приведший к многим страшным войнам и периодам огромного процветания. С момента основания Республики и по сей день гипердвигательная технология продолжает быть одной из движущих особенностей галактического общества. История эксплуатации Самые ранние гипердрайвы считались медленным по стандартам третьего десятилетия после ЯБ. Они были ограничены в диапазоне прыжка и ненадежны, гипердвигатели постепенно совершенствовались для более крупных кораблей, более длинных прыжков с большей безопасностью, простотой и скоростью. Развитие навигационных компьютеров для обработки сложных вычислений космических полетов покончил с необходимостью гиперпространственных маяков, врат и зависимостью от установленных маршрутов. Несмотря на быстрый прогресс в гипердвигательных технологиях системы были слишком велики, чтобы использовать в большинстве малых космических судах. Даже в прошлом столетии Республики, многие истребители использовали гипердвигатели-кольца и гипердвигатели-сани для сверхсветовых путешествий. К концу Войн клонов, гипердрайвы стал более распространёнными среди истребителей и транспортов. Во время Нового порядка Палпатина, гипердвигатели судов обычно переводились на гипердрайвы с обычной мощностью в 10 световых лет. Классификация Сверхсветовая скорость гипердвигателя была оценена по убывающей шкале, чем быстрее гипердвигатель, тем ниже рейтинг. Эти оценки, как правило, называют «классы» хотя они часто были противоречивы или неточны. Она была основана на асимптотической шкале с 0,0 класса что является бесконечной скоростью. К концу Войн клонов большинство военных кораблей использовали класс 3 или 2. Во время Галактической Гражданской войны, военные корабли и истребители, как правило, оснащались гипердрайвом 1 или 2 класса, промышленные и грузовые звездолёты классом 3 или 4, а гражданские корабли с 5 класса и выше. Многие суда оснащались резервным гипердвигателем значительно высшего, то есть медленного класса, чем основной гипердвигатель. Некоторые корабли, таких как «Тысячелетний сокол», были усовершенствованы для достижения класса 0.5 либо класса 0,75, вмешательство в работу гипердвигателя, не смотря на стабильность технологии гипердрайва, было опасной деятельностью. «Раб-1» Бобы Фетта был оснащён гипердвигателем класс 0,7 . Гипердрайвы построенные за пределами Галактической республики, Галактической Империи и Новой Республики, такие как хейпанские гипердвигатели класса «Фрунд», не были классифицированы в стандартной системе. Некоторые зонама-секотские корабли смогли добиться класса 0,4, сочетая высокий класс гипердрайва и органические технологий, так же как и истребители «Бес'улик» истребителей через слияние верпинских и мандалорских технологий. Неисправности Иногда гипердвигатель выходил из строя в процессе эксплуатации. Когда это происходило, большинство последствий, как правило были смертельны. Тем не менее, некоторые неисправности не было так опасны. Неисправность релятивистской защита может подвергнуть пассажиров изменению пространственно-временного континуума, в результате чего путь, который показался длительностью в несколько часов мог длиться несколько веков в реальном мире. Bosbit Matarcher, как известно, пережили это явление. Около 5000 ДБЯ Мастер-джедай Релин Друр повредил гипердвигатель на борту дредноута ситов, «Предвестник». Вместо того, чтобы уничтожить гипердвигатель он только повредил. Обычно система безопасности судна не дас ему прыгнуть в гиперпространство с поврежденным гипердвигателем. Однако из-за больших повреждений командного мостика «Предвестника», в особенности система безопасности, и корабль путешествовал во времени и пространстве, выпрыгнув из него в 41 ПБЯ. Мощность гипердвигателя может упасть, например при повреждении кабелей, это может привести к увеличению времени в пути. За кулисами * Хотя в большинстве случаев из Расширенной Вселенной используется система классификации, описанная выше, в трилогии Трауна Тимоти Зана, однако, используется противоположная система: чем ниже рейтинг, тем медленнее гипердвигатель. * В двух ролевых играх на основе Star Wars, Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game от West End Games и Star Wars Roleplaying Game от Wizards of the Coast, класс гипердвигателя действует как множитель для путешествия для эталона времени, требующегося для перелёта. Таким образом, класс 2 занимает в два раза меньше эталонного времени поездки заданному маршруту, а класс Тысячелетнего сокола 0,5 занимает только половину эталонного времени. * Важно отметить, что «TIE/D Защитник» использует класс 2 гипердвигатель несмотря на график скорости, указанном в руководстве по транспортным средствам и судам. Новое руководство, похоже, случайно использовало данные «TIE/In Перехватчика» для «TIE/D Защитник» и ошибка не была обнаружена прежде, чем отправить издание на публикацию. Внешние ссылки Появления *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series) *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Han Solo's Revenge'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Final Prophecy'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Abyss'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lambda_class_shuttle.jpg|cardname=''Lambda''-Class Shuttle}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/probe_droid.jpg|cardname=Probe Droid}} * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Гиперпространственные технологии Категория:Технологии